


The Warmth Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton/Darcey. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth Of You

Darcey has been stood alone, staring out into the rain for hours now and Anton knows she is hurting, then her chin tips down, a sure sign of tears and he moves swiftly, pulling her closer and into a hug, turning her so she can cling to him and cry if she needs to. She lets out a tiny snuffle and burrows her face into his chest, clinging to him. 

"Baby... what happened?"

"I just... am I old?"

"No. Darling... No."

Anton speaks gently, kissing her softly. 

"No you aren't old, you are perfect."

"You mean it?"

"I married you didn't I?"

Anton's smirk is soft. 

"Of course I mean it."


End file.
